


Vacation

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bars, Beaches, Community: 1_million_words, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Nature, Ocean, The Caribbean, Vacation, Vacation AU, tropical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In three different Caribbean towns on three different Caribbean islands, three couples are vacationing, enjoying life at its max. Little do they know that they are destined for something much more different. Love, intrigue, passion, and even a touch of heartbreak are foretold here now. Because really, nature – it isn’t something to be messed with. Star Trek AOS AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Was given this prompt for this weekend's challenge on the [1_million_words LJ community](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) (weekend of 1/24/14):  
> Destinations: St Martin and Grand Cayman, Cayman Islands  
> Activities: SCUBA diving and walk on the beach  
> Clothing: sun dress, sarong, and sun hat  
> drink: Hurricane, Bahama Mama, and Lynchburg Lemonade
> 
> I rated this for Teens, but there is some questionable matters mentioned - some mentions of sex in a thought process, but no sexual acts truly described. I'm paranoid, I know!
> 
> Unbetaed, proofread once.

In three different Caribbean towns on three different Caribbean islands, three couples are vacationing, enjoying life at its max. Little do they know that they are destined for something muchmore different. Love, intrigue, passion, and even a touch of _heartbreak_ are foretold here now. Because really, nature – it isn’t something to be fucked with.

* * *

_St. Martin, Sint Maarten, June 6 th, 2014_

“Oh, I am going to get fucked tonight!” Doctor Leonard McCoy crooned as he watched his girlfriend step from their vacation hut in a stunning yellow sun dress that hung off her already golden-tanned shoulders from an afternoon spent in relative bliss on the warm sandy private beach attached to their rental.

She laughed, teasing him with a graceful finger as he came forward, scooping her up into a full on lap hug filled with kisses and even more teasing at the waist. Doctor Carol Marcus was many things – beautiful, charming, intelligent, _British_ , and surprisingly a good tease, especially in bed. It made for a lustful, extremely sexual relationship with her four month boyfriend, nicknamed Bones.

She was a science professor for the renowned university in San Francisco while he was head of emergency medicine at the nearby five star medical center. It was difficult to get away from the bustle of everyday life, but they had managed to escape for a week to Saint Martin, recommended to them from Carol’s father, Admiral Alexander Marcus.

It was day five of their seven day stay, and they were adjusting perfectly. The sun was just warm enough, the tourists surrounding them at a level-tempered volume outside their front door as they made sounds of exquisite love and took each other’s breaths away in the way of sexual encounters, sexual favors, chocolate, elegant food cooked by a private catering company, and sexy walks on the beach. There might have been a one night sex-ocean-beach excursion, but they had a private beach all to themselves. They could do whatever they wanted.    

“Hmm, I look that good, do I?” Carol whispered into his ear as she nibbled him gently, his hands on her back pressing her further into his embrace.

“Like a princess,” he reassured her, one hand making its way to her beautifully rounded buttocks.

She laughed as he pinched. “Then this princess wants something to eat, and then yes, _yes_ you can come into me like you have done _every other_ night of this vacation. Because, my love, it only gets better from here!”

 Bones kissed her with a passion, turned, and headed down the walk way towards the waiting limo. Tonight they would party and dine in pristine style, and then come home for a lively night of spanking and whipped cream adventures.

And Bones was pretty sure he was going to have his favorite that night. A Lynchburg Lemonade – made with a hint of Jack Daniel’s, triple sec, sour mix, and a ton of lemon-lime soda. On the side would definitely be some hard whiskey and bourbon. He will always confess that she finds his drinking sexy, especially after a very difficult shift in the emergency room.

Tonight would be the night of their lives, especially at the local beach hut bar, which was right next to the gently rolling waves of the Caribbean Sea and Atlantic Ocean. Whichever the fuck it was.

* * *

_Grand Cayman, the Cayman Islands, June 6 th, 2014_

“Spock, _Spock, Spoooocccckkkk_!”

James T. Kirk’s companion, Mr. Spock, looked up from the menu at the local bar, giving him a blank stare. “Yes, Jim?”

Jim sighed, smiling. “Good. You live. Hmm, you know what I want tonight?”

“What is it that you want tonight, Jim?”

“It is _really_  sexy when you call me Jim. Even though I like it when we are in bed and you call me ‘Captain’ in your deep, gruff voice.”

Spock didn’t respond, only continued to stare.

“Anyway, I need rum. And lots of it. I think I need a Hurricane.”

Spock glanced at the menu, locating the drink titled ‘Hurricane’. It consisted of one part dark rum, one part white rum, and half part more rum, with a dash of passion fruit syrup, and some lime juice. As Spock calculated, it would make his bond mate even drunker than he already was, especially after consuming two shots of tequila, a thing of scotch, and was onto a peach infused margarita.

“I am not sure that would be advisable, Jim.”

Jim pouted, grabbing his margarita glass and essentially dunking his face into the drink without a care in the world. Spock almost worried that his bond mate would _drown_ in the drink, but the fear passed as Jim surfaced, the sweet and salty alcoholic drink running down his nose and chin.

“Heeeeyyyy, Spooocccckkk, what-“ Jim hiccupped, laughing at the same time before continuing on with his question, “what are you going to order?”

With disinterest on his mind, Spock set the menu down. “I currently have no desire to eat anything. I strongly oppose your request for a ‘Hurricane’, and suggest we take a walk on the beach until you are partially sober.”

Jim shrugged and snorted. “Fine. But you should know you look really ridiculous in that stupid fedora, because it doesn’t suit you _at all_.”

“It is a sun hat, _Captain_. It protects my skin from the direct sun that we are frequently in while on this vacation. At this time, your mental processes are severely compromised and I suggest leaving post-haste.”

“But the sun is gone. It’s dark out, _Commander_.”

 _Maybe his logic isn’t entirely compromised_ , Spock surmised while stepping off the bar stool, helping his leaning and loopy bond mate onto the ground. His walking was stilted at best. _It is going to be a long night_.

“You said-“ Jim hiccupped again, eyes shimmering with an intense alcoholic glaze, “YOU SAID to the beach!”

Spock nodded, gently helping Jim out of the bar and into the cool air of the night. “Yes, the beach. A walk on the beach would be a good idea right now, Jim.”

“Hmm, okay. Heyyyyy, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“I love you, okay?”

“I love you too, Jim.”  

* * *

_St. Lucia, the Caribbean, June 6 th, 2014_

She was laughing as he awoke from his nap. He smiled, flipping over onto his back as he felt her hands come up his legs. “Hmmm, good afternoon, love.”

“Hi. Have a good nap?” Her dark skin was shimmering in the heat, sweat glistening as she settled her head on his naked chest.

 _Oh how I love vacation_ , Montgomery Scott thought to himself. “It was restful. How was your underwater adventure?”

“I saw a shark. And a fish that reminded me of you, and how much I wished you had been there with me. You missed that quietness that comes with being surrounded by tons of salty ocean water and that idea that you not only can still see, but _breathe_. It was magnificent.”

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I take it paying for the scuba diving was a hit. Good, I wanted that for you.”

She kissed his bare skin, sighing. “But _you_ weren’t there.”

He ran a hand through her hair, smoothing out some tangles that had formed. She had to have just gotten back from her adventure. “I don’t do well with depth, Uhura. But I was glad to give you something new and fun to enjoy. We will have to do something more pleasantly acceptable for your old man here tomorrow. Tonight I know you just want a good solid dessert drink like that Bahama Mama at the resort bar next to the pool while wearing that gorgeous sarong you packed and still haven’t put on in the past three days. All while I cuddle you and share sweet nothings with you in lieu of some hot, sexy make-up sex afterwards.”

Nyota Uhura giggled, wrapping her arms around his form. “You spin cute tales, Scotty. I love that about you.”

He smiled once again, allowing her to kiss him on the lips. “But we always follow through.”

“We always follow through,” she murmured, pushing up against him. “Like right now, I think that nap has energized you for just enough time to do a quickie and then get ready for dinner!”

He laughed in agreement, already feeling her hands move to their waists to remove clothing that was obviously in the way.

Yup, they both wanted – needed – the night to go exactly the way Scotty had foretold. Because they needed that normalcy while on vacation, especially when it was absent in their day-to-day lives back home in New York City. And for the most part, they were just trying to get by. That’s all anyone ever was – just trying to get by.

* * *

“An 8.7 on the Richter scale earthquake is being reported about two hundred miles off the coast of Venezuela tonight. It occurred about 9:14pm local time. Maiquetia, a coastal town, along with much of the coast of Venezuela, is on high alert for a tsunami at this time. Reports are still coming in on what type of earthquake it was – whether a tsunami was created. Tsunamis are not always created in an oceanic earthquake, but when they are – they can be deadly.

“News just coming in: tsunami waves are being reported tonight all along the coast of Venezuela. Puerto Rico, Colombia, much of Central America, much of the Caribbean and the individual islands, the Dominican Republic, parts of Haiti, and Jamaica are at risk of these waves coming ashore. Beaches and coastal towns in the direct path of these waves are being alerted to evacuate and either move inland or reach higher ground.

“Coastal towns in Venezuela are starting to report casualties. The tsunami created is traveling across the Caribbean Sea tonight in a fiery fashion – the speed is unknown. Seismologists at this time are still trying to learn the extent of the earthquake, along with tracking the tsunami.

“Please evacuate, move inland or reach higher ground. Please. Please.”

* * *

_Carol! Carol! Where are you?!!!_

_Spock, do you hear that?_

_Scotty, I’m scared._

_Oh, god, no. Please, no. Carol! CAROL!!!!!!!_

_I believe, Jim, that is a warning. We should move away from the beach, to higher ground._

_We will be all right, my dear. We are safe here, far from the beach and the impending waves._

_CAROOOOOOOL!!!!_  

**Author's Note:**

> It is a bit angsty. I leave it as it is so that any conclusions are at your discretion. Mostly because I already feel like I'm taking a ton of liberties and pushing a few boundaries. 
> 
> Thanks for taking a read! Any kudos/comments are a kindness!


End file.
